the_republic_of_turkelefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Turner
Jacob Turner (born 8 February 1980) was a Turklandic Politician who was the former president of The Republic of Turkelé (2007 - 2013). Jacob was a member of the Turkelé Nationale Fête, which has been in power for the last decade. He is known for managing major events across the country such as the Hamford Music Festival, and many more. This has caused him to gain his reputation as a "person of the people". Jacob's former residence is in Filetown, Greater Hamford. He was known for living in East Vauxhall, however, due to a shootout, he quickly moved away with his wife and children to a secret location, for some time. Jacob was commonly seen in the streets of Greater Hamford, especially around Vauxhall interacting with citizens. He was spotted a few times in Flintberg filming for the filming of a movie in an abandoned warehouse. He was commonly referred to as 'Turnip' by the citizens of Turkelé, mocking his surname 'Turner'. In a public statement in 2010, Jacob addressed this saying "I do not mind the nickname, I was called it at school too". Family & Friends see also: Dave, Laura & David Jacob was the son of father Patryk Turner (2 December 1956) and son of mother Emma Turner (23 November 1954). He also had a deceased brother named Aaron Turner (December 2 1980 - July 5 2007) who is buried in Monarch City. Jacob was born in Limmerington & Marle General Hospital, in the southern province of Limmerington, near Dawes. In 2002 Jacob married his girlfriend Laura Turner in Dawes, at the time he was working as at a HERDE store in Vauxhall. 3 years later Laura gave birth to twins Charlotte and Jack Turner in Dawes Royal Hospital. In the Spring of 2012 their third child Chloe Turner. Lifestyle Jacob had a fairly normal life outside of his Government lifestyle, he was commonly seen out with his friend Dave Houston, or with his other friend David Hattersley. Usually they would be seen driving around the streets like general people, and out shopping, or dealing with issues. Jacob and Dave's friendship is known to date back to 2005 when Jacob lived in Monarch City in a neighbouring house to Dave. Moreover, Jacob and David's friendship dates to 2007 in Dawes when they could be seen together on daily Turkelé Tours services. Trivia Jacob was born in the Limmerington town of Marle. Jacob was the youngest president in history in the Republic of Turkelé. Jacob owned the popular airline Jetred in Turkelé for a couple of years. Jacob died above the busy A31, on what's known as the President's Bridge. Death in 2002.]]On February 25 2014, Jacob received a text message from Dave Houston's ex, Samantha Wallace, saying she had shot dead his son, and the rest of his family would be next. Jacob had already previously been taking anti-depressants in secret from the public. Once he had seen this text he drove himself to a bridge over the A31 road, near Hamscoff, and sent a text message to Dave Houston saying he was sorry for everything. At 18:45pm Jacob took a poison and swallowed it, which instantly killed him. Dave Houston arrived at the scene shortly, realising Jacob was dead and called EMS. Samantha Wallace also arrived at the scene, only to be shot dead by Dave, leading to Dave saying "LOOK WHAT U DONE". Dave Houston was blamed by the media for Jacob's death, and forced to leave the country, otherwise he would be killed. Many investigations into why he died have proved unsuccessful, Police Nationale say the most likely cause was a drug overdose. Dave Houston was shot dead by the military in Brumford on March 11 2015, for murders, and illegally re-entering the country he was banished from. Category:Important People Quotes * I'm fuming * wtf? * JESUS * WOW * WOAH * Ah yeah, the bastard I shot... * GET THE HELL OUTTA MY COUNTRY * Hey you, DON'T JOKE ABOUT MY BROTHER OK? Category:Deceased People